Question: The sum of $3$ consecutive odd numbers is $183$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$. The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4) = 183$ $3x + 6= 183$ $3x = 177$ $x = 59$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $61$.